Star Wars: The Death of Baby Bop's Parents.
'''Star Wars: The Death of Baby Bop's Parents '''is a Star Wars film set a year before the events of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Plot Baby Bop and her parents must fight the evil Sith lord Darth Maul but soon both of her parents are killed. Cast Edit Barney/Star Wars Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Darth Maul (Ray Park) * Nute Gunray (Silas Carson) * Qui Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) Quotes (The Lucasfilm logo appears) (A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away...) (The opening crawl along with the Star Wars theme Song) (Star Wars) (The Death of Baby Bop's Parent's) In the shadows, an ancient enemy stirs. The Sith - practitioners of the dark side of the Force long thought destroyed - secretly work to undermine and eventually overthrow the Jedi Order, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Two members of the Sith order - Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Maul - have meanwhile located Baby Bop and her parents on the distant planet of Earth. The moment of revenge is close at hand, and he is unwilling to wait much longer... (We pan down to Dathomir as a fleet of ships blockade the planet) (A space battle ensures) Pilot: We got them! Commander: Very well, all ships retreat! (Qui Gon Jinn appears via hologram) Qui Gon Jinn: We are headed for danger the Sith have likely returned we must defend the Republic. Nute Gunray: We can't let them get away, kill them! Battle Droid: Roger! Roger! (A Trade Federation cruiser fires on one of the Jedi starfighters) (Earth) (Meanwhile we cut to a park where Stacy and Laura are relaxing) Stacy: Is there anything we could do? Laura: Maybe we could take Baby Bop for a walk. Stacy: That's a very great idea. Laura: Maybe we can ask her. Stacy: Alright! (At Baby Bop's home, Baby Bop is sitting in her room looking at a holographic projection of Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn) Qui Gon Jinn: Baby Bop, there has been a conflict and you must be remaining safe, we have lost a member of The Jedi order and it is up to your parents to protect you against the sith lord. (The Hologram then fades) (Baby Bop walks up to her dad) Baby Bop: Dad, there's someone at the door. Baby Bop's Dad: I wonder who it is Baby Bop! (Baby Bop's Dad opens the door revealing Stacy) Stacy: Hi! I'm here to take Baby Bop for a walk. Baby Bop's Dad: Alright! Baby Bop: Hi Stacy! Stacy: Hi Baby Bop! (Stacy and Baby Bop hug) Baby Bop's Mom: Alright Baby Bop, I want you back home by 7:00. Baby Bop: I promise mom. (Stacy and Baby Bop leave the house) (Dathomir) (A holographic image of Darth Sidious appears) Darth Sidious: Lord Maul, track down the dinosaurs and destroy them after that is done bring Baby Bop to me and we will question her further. Darth Maul: Yes, my master. (Darth Maul gets in his Sith Infiltrator and heads for the Earth system) (Back on Earth) Stacy: It's lots of fun hanging out, together Baby Bop! Laura: Yes it sure is! Baby Bop: Thanks! Both Girls: You're welcome! (Baby Bop, Stacy, and Laura head to the art gallery) Stacy: Baby Bop, do you see this painting who is this? Baby Bop: Mona Lisa. Laura: That's very good, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: It's 7:00 my parents want me home by now. Stacy: We'll walk you home. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy! (Stacy and Laura walk Baby Bop home) Stacy: Bye Baby Bop: Bye Baby Bop's Dad: Did you have a great time with your friends? Baby Bop: Yes. Baby Bop's Dad: We thought about going out for dinner, for your grandma's birthday Baby Bop: That's great, thanks dad. Baby Bop's Dad: You're welcome. (Later that night) * (Baby Bop and her family at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) * Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop that's it we are going home! * (Baby Bop sighs) (A ship arrives at the park) (Qui Gon Jinn exits) Stacy: Qui Gon, what is it? Qui Gon Jinn: Stacy, Baby Bop is in terrible danger. Stacy: What happened to her? Qui Gon Jinn: She threw a tantrum in a restaurant and has got in trouble with her parents and they are trying to punish her, it should not be the way of the Jedi. Stacy: Then I should get to her. Qui Gon Jinn: Very well, then you must go. Stacy: I will. (Stacy gets on her speeder and heads for Baby Bop's home) (Another ship arrives on Earth and heads for The Devil's Lair, Darth Maul exits he stands waiting for Baby Bop's parents) * (fades to Baby Bop and her family arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * Baby Bop's Dad: You're grounded for 1 week. Now go to your room. * (Baby Bop storms up to her room, and slams the door) * Baby Bop: I WISHED YOU WOULD HAVE BOTH DIED. * (Baby Bop's Mom and Dad enters her room angrily) * Baby Bop's Dad: BABY BOP, YOU DON'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT, AND THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? * Baby Bop: GET AWAY FROM ME! I RATHER LIVE WITH STACY RATHER THAN YOU STUPID UGLY ANIMALS WHO TREAT ME LIKE A SERVANT TO NUTE GUNRAY! * Baby Bop's Mom: THIS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS. * (Baby Bop throws one of her toys at her mom) * Baby Bop: I AM LEAVING SO I CAN LIVE WITH STACY! * Baby Bop's Dad: NO, YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH STACY, BECAUSE YOU LIVE HERE AND YOU GOT IN TROUBLE AND ALSO YOU DO NOT THROW YOUR TOY AT YOUR MOM IF YOU THROW ANOTHER TOY WE WILL PUT YOU IN TIMEOUT! * Baby Bop: BUT DARTH MAUL TOLD ME TO DO IT. * Baby Bop's Dad: NO, HE DIDN'T AND DARTH MAUL DOES NOT EXIST! * (Baby Bop throws another toy at her mom) * Baby Bop's Dad: BABY BOP, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO BE SITTING IN TIMEOUT NOW! * (Baby Bop's Mom and Dad drag her over to the naughty chair, she starts screaming and crying) * Baby Bop's Mom: YOU SIT HERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR. * Baby Bop: I RATHER LIVE WITH QUI GON AND STACY! * Baby Bop's Dad: NO YOU'RE NOT LIVING WITH THEM AND YOU ARE IN TIMEOUT AND ALSO YOUR TOYS ARE BEING TAKEN AWAY FOR HOW YOU ACTED. (Stacy arrives at Baby Bop's house) Stacy: This is desperate please let her go, she didn't do anything wrong Baby Bop's Dad: She already did, now leave. Stacy: No, Qui Gon Jinn sent me it was Darth Maul that did this to her, please remove her from the naughty chair. Baby Bop's Mom: We must find out! Baby Bop's Dad: The Republic would collapse if you were to free her. (Stacy releases Baby Bop from the naughty chair) Stacy: Baby Bop who did this to you? Baby Bop: Darth Maul. Baby Bop's Dad: Then we will destroy him. (Baby Bop and her parents head to the Devil's lair) Darth Maul: Welcome you, too this will be the end of your lives and soon your daughter will be in my hands. Baby Bop's Mom: NEVER, YOU EVIL THING STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER! Darth Maul: SAVAGES! You would rather face the same fate as her or you may die but either way you are being corrupted by the dark side. Baby Bop's Dad: We'll show you something you're the true monster that made my daughter get angry now this is being dealt with. (Baby Bop's parents ignite their lightsabers and Darth Maul ignites his lightsaber the 3 duel) Baby Bop's Dad: STAY AWAY FROM HER! BUT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE ME I WOULD FACE YOU! (Darth Maul stabs Baby Bop's Dad in the heart) Darth Maul: You lost! (Darth Maul uses the force to push Baby Bop's dad into the lava he plummets to his death, he then turns to Baby Bop's Mom and continues his duel against her, he stabs her in the stomach mortally wounding her) Baby Bop: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Baby Bop grabs her mom's lightsaber and fights Darth Maul) Darth Maul: You dare to defeat me, Baby Bop there is no good or evil now join me! Baby Bop: I NEVER WILL DARTH MAUL! (Darth Maul knocks her to the ground injuring her) (Flashback) * (Baby Bop and her family at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) * Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. (Flashback ends) (Darth Maul prepares to kill her, then he escapes leaving Baby Bop to burn to death, Baby Bop then recovers and rushes over to her dying mom and carries her from the lair she lays her mother on the ground) Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop....it is late...(coughing) the sith returned....my daughter....your father is dead...and I Baby Bop: No, Mom you'll be fine. Baby Bop's Mom: Listen...you can't...I am too weak...you'll have to live with Stacy. Baby Bop: I will miss you. Baby Bop's Mom: I'll...be there for you...even when you can't see me. (Her mom dies) Baby Bop: Mom! Mom! MOM! PLEASE COME BACK DON'T DIE ON ME, PLEASE WAKE UP! (Stacy arrives and finds Baby Bop heartbroken) Stacy: Baby Bop? Baby Bop: Stacy my mom won't wake up! (Stacy rushes over to find Baby Bop's Mom dead) Stacy: Your mother died. (Baby Bop starts to cry on her shoulder as Stacy comforts her) Baby Bop: I want to be with you, now my parents are gone. Stacy: You'll live with me and I promise to care for you! Baby Bop: Then I will be with the Republic? Stacy: You will. (Stacy and Baby Bop head to Coruscant with Qui Gon Jinn) Baby Bop: I am thankful that you accepted me, Yoda! Yoda: Safe with us you are Baby Bop, but requested your presence Obi Wan has. (Qui Gon Jinn gently takes Baby Bop's hand and leads her to Obi Wan Kenobi) Baby Bop: Obi Wan! Obi Wan Kenobi: Baby Bop, I'm sorry for the loss of your parents but we will take care of you! Baby Bop: Thank you, Obi Wan. Obi Wan Kenobi: You're welcome. (Baby Bop stands on the balcony with Obi Wan Kenobi and Stacy) (Ending Credits) Category:Star Wars